Colder than Ice
by YourTruly-Ice
Summary: Iceland thought he had it tough. Then Norway and Denmark got in a fight. Truly, Ice is living up to his name.


_Note- For the sake of my sanity, I'm referring to Iceland as Ice. Why? Cause "land" is just four letters to many for me to keep spelling out. Oh and I'm calling Denmark Denny cause I could see someone calling him that. End Note._

"Friends are people you can rely on. You can lean on them in the hard times, laugh with them in the good, and get drink with them when you need to escape. Friendship is deep, unbreakable, and never ending. Until you get on the battlefield. Once you're out their, its every beast for themselves. And when a beast is pitted against a beast, something horrible is bound to happen."

-Author Unknown

Cold. Everything was so cold… And so damn real. Iceland lay there, in a state of shocked disbelief. Even the alcohol at his side couldn't numb the horrible feeling that dwelt within him. Why? Why was this happening to him? He didn't deserve this… Or did he? It had gotten to the point where Iceland didn't even know- or care anymore. Nothing mattered… Not because he was a heartless jerk, but because he had nothing more to live for. Everything was as cold as ice…

Let's rewind this whole scene a bit. If I just kept going on, Iceland's story wouldn't make any sense. And that wouldn't be doing justice to it at all.

It all started years ago. When Norway left Iceland to Denmark. It didn't take an idiot to see how much that hurt Ice. Then, it went on to the blurry, dreamlike months- or was it years? - that Iceland stayed in Denmark's house. Even now, Ice can't recall anything that happened during that time. Probably because he didn't want to remember the things he did to hurt him, and his dear brother Norway. But life went on. After a while, Iceland managed to grab hold of his life and start to move on. And then the heaven's decided to throw him another curveball. Norway came back.

It was a mild winter day in Denmark's house. Denny was sitting by the fireplace drinking and rambling on and on to Iceland about something that happened at a bar he went to. Iceland wasn't paying attention. He never did. He was staring out the fogged up window remembering the days like that day where he and Norway would go out in the snow covered forests… When everything didn't feel like ice. How he wished those days were back. But of course, he wasn't actually ready for that moment.

A loud knock echoed through the house. Denmark stood up, rather unstably I might add. "I'll go get I' Ice. You just stay put, kay?" Denny wobbled over to the door. As he peeked out the window to see who it was, he immediately sobered up. "Iceland. Go upstairs. Now."

Iceland nodded and followed his orders swiftly. He hadn't seen Denmark that serious since… He froze up. Could it be? No… Impossible. Why would Norway be here? That was unthinkable. Iceland walked in his room and shut the door behind him. He heard the door open, and then slam shut. A hushed voice whispered something furiously to the other person. Curious, Iceland cracked open his door.

(1)"Hvorfor er du her?! Du er heldig han ikke se deg! Hvis han visste jeg ville har sparket din beklager baken over Atlanterhavet!" He heard Denmark whisper.

(2)"Du er heldig jeg ikke slap for at du er så frekk mot gjestenes din!" the other whispered.

Denmark snorted. (3)" Hvorfor er du her allikevel? Prøver å være helt og ta tilbake din feil? Vel Tough luck buddy. Du ikke finne noen sympati her."

Iceland heard the other person scowl then continue. Denmark and the other person moved to another room, making their conversation unhearable to the younger nation. Finally, after 15 minutes, it seemed the fight escaladed and their yelling could be heard again.

(4)"Jeg bryr meg ikke hva du mener Danmark! Jeg tar tilbake lillebroren min om du liker det eller ikke!"

Iceland stood there, shocked. It... It was Norway! He had come back!!!

Poor Iceland. Even though it brought him great joy to be reunited with his brother, he didn't realize how heavy of a burden it was on him for another year or so. The sleepless nights filled with more than just the warmth of the fire. The wordless conversations filled with emotions deeper than Iceland could understand.

Then when was it? 1954? 1955? The Nordic Passport Union was established. But not without meetings to discuss it of course. Now that was more awkward than anyone anticipated. Iceland almost died when he walked in at Norway's side. Denmark looked like he wanted to punch him in the gut. Very very very hard.

From there on, things just kept going down hill. The scars seemed to stay with him forever. Not so much from the World Wars. Those were impersonal and formal compared to the fights back at home. What hurt the most were those soft touches. Those whispered words Norway cooed in the night. Then the hard underhand punches. And the horrendous swears Denmark screamed at him. It all lead up to that one horrible moment of pure agony.

December 19th, 2009. The day after the United Nations Climate Change Conference ended. Things didn't end well. Many nations couldn't live up to the standards initially set. That fact left Denmark in a foul mood. No one comes to Copenhagen and leaves in such a shameful state. Iceland didn't really pay attention to what was going on. As mentioned earlier, he doesn't really pay attention to Denmark. But oh boy, does Iceland ever wish he did. I guess you're never ready for the moment that changes your life.

Denmark was ranting about something about having failed being a proper host. And as usual, he was taking it out on Norway. Norway was just standing there, numb to his words after years and years of the same pattern. Iceland sighed. He admired his brother's bravery.

Denmark was getting more and more frustrated. Before anyone knew it, he was screaming his head off at poor ol Norway. But Norway still stood there, as cold as ice.

Iceland looked at his older brother. His older brother looked back at him and nodded. Iceland knew it was his time to leave. So he did. By the time he reached his car, he could hear loud crashes from the violent Dane throwing things. Norway probably said something.

Iceland put the key in the ignition, and sat there as his car quietly roared to life. Why did his family have to fight so much? It wasn't fair… Not to him, but to the others. He could live. At least, as long as Norway was there to help.

With that, Iceland drove off. He didn't think anything of the fight back at Denmark's house. It was the same old scene. Norway and Denmark get into an argument. Norge manages to knock some sense into Denmark. Fight over. Of course there were always a few broken vases or something, but never anything serious. That's what made that phone call oh so more horrendous.

5 AM. Iceland was sleeping in his bed. Before he fell asleep, he did wonder where Norway went to. It was late though. He probably stayed at someone else's house.

5:15 AM. Iceland awakes in a fright. He had a nightmare about the War again. No big deal… But it seemed so clear… He swore Norway's corpse was real… No. What was he thinking? Norway wasn't dead… He couldn't die from a fight. Norway was too strong to die.

5:30 AM. Iceland is still awake, sitting absolutely still in his bed. He can't get the picture of Norway's dead body out of his mind. It was just a nightmare… Just a pigment of his imagination… With a sigh, Iceland layed down and pulled the covers over his head. Norway would be back in the morning to comfort him… He had to be.

5:45 AM. Iceland's phone rings. He wakes up in a startle. He had just managed to fall asleep too… Stifling a yawn, Iceland picks up the phone. Finland is on the other end choking out something extremely fast.

"Slow down Tino. What happened?"

The Fin takes a few deep, ragged breaths. Once he calmed, he continued, obviously choking back tears. Throughout the conversation, Iceland nodded and answered Finland's questions, unsure of his friends point.

Tired of waiting, Iceland bursted out, "Dammit Finland! Tell me what's wrong!"

Tino whispered something softly, and then hang up the phone. Iceland's eyes opened wide. He didn't feel the phone drop out of his hands and clatter against the floor. No… No! This can't be happening!

6:30 AM. Iceland arrives at the hospital where Norway is currently staying at. Finland, Sweden, and Denmark try to calm him, but to no avail. Iceland is obviously distracted by the fact his brother- no, more than that. His lover is at the hospital, and in a critical condition. Seeing that their attempts to soothe him are having no effect, they show Iceland to Norway's hospital room.

Iceland cautiously opens the door and looks in the room. The room was so white. Everything from the walls, to the snow outside looked as if it had been bleached a hundred times over. But Iceland didn't notice. The first thing to catch his eye was his friend lying on the hospital bed. Tons of bandages covered his body. He could notice faint red stains starting to show up on them. You could tell Norge had been through a lot. His eyes were dull, his body seemed lifeless, and his hair was stained red. Iceland rushed over to him.

"Norway? Norway?! Can you hear me? What happened?! Who did this to you?!"

Norway just lay there. For a while, it looked like he wouldn't respond. Then he tilted his head towards Iceland and answered. "I can hear you lil bror." He softly laughed. "Iceland, let me tell you this. Don't get in a fight with Denmark when he's mad at you."

Iceland's eyes flashed. "He did this to you?! But…!" Norway put his finger on Iceland's mouth. "Forgive and forget brother."

"Norway..." Iceland sighed. "When do you think you'll be out of here?"

Norge's eyes lit up. Not in a good way though. In a wise way. They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much, and were ready to-

"No! No no no!! You can't leave me!!! Not again!!! Please storbror! Don't leave!!! Don't die on me!!" Iceland was in hysterics. He was begging and pleading and sobbing. But it seemed it wasn't just directed at his brother. It was a desperate plea to the world and to the god's ruling it.

Norway frowned ever so slightly. If he left, what would his brother do?

6:55 AM. Norway flat lines. Doctors rush in and try to save him. Iceland stands in the corner of the room, horrified. Tears slide down his cheeks unnoticed.

7:01 AM. Norway, brother, lover, Viking, and friend, is no longer. The doctors could do nothing to save him.

7:07 AM. Finland, Sweden, and Denmark enter Norway's hospital room to find Iceland kneeling by his bed, gently holding the dead Viking's hand.

.

..

...

....

.....

....

...

..

.

"Physically, when a human holds ice, they have an urge to drop it. If they do, the ice will go for the most part, uneffected. Emotionally, people who are like ice personally scare me. They can walk through life drained of all emotions. True, if someone picks them up, they can learn to love that person for warming their hard hearts. But if that person ever drops them, truly they have created a substance Colder than Ice."

-Author Unknown

_1- Why are you here?! You're lucky he didn't see you! If he did, I would've kicked your sorry butt across the Atlantic Ocean!!_

_2- You're lucky I don't slap you for being so rude to a guest!_

_3- Why are you here anyways? Trying to be the hero and take back your mistakes? Well tough luck buddy. You're not finding any sympathy here._

_4- I don't care what you think Denmark! I'm taking back my little brother whether you like it or not!_

_I hope you liked it! Please rate and comment. =') _


End file.
